Les étoiles de mes yeux
by Tik4Tak
Summary: Combien d'aller-retour, entre la haine et l'amour !c'est peut être ça qui nous à détruis.


Au départ, cette OS devait être une song-fic, mais au final j'ai décidée de prendre certaines parties de la chanson ''de tes rêves à mes rêves '' de Linda Lemay et d'en faire une fiction normal, avec des dialogues etc... Donc, vous pouvez écouter la chansons en même temps, mais certaines parties ne concorderons pas avec la chanson, et d'autre son exactement pareilles. Vous aller aussi vous dire, que je me serre beaucoup des paroles , mais c'était le but.

Bon, je vous laisse, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous en pensés.

A oui, désolé pour les fautes, Tik ne là pas corrigé celui là...

OoOoOoOoO

On a parcouru le chemin, beaucoup de chemin même, de tes rêves à mes rêves, tes doigts à mes seins ,de ta bouche à mes lèvres, de la guerre à la trêve. Oui, toi et moi on a été ennemis, tu te souviens ? Toutes ces insultes lancer à la va-vite dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Combien d' fois, mon amour ...Combien d'aller-retour, entre la haine et l'amour ! Je ne sais pas trop. Je sais qu'on c'est détestés, et puis une chose en entraînant, j'ai commencée à t'aimer sans trop m'en rendre compte et enfin ...

Chaque fois, la route et ses chaos, et ses roches et ses trous... m'arrachaient à ta peau, me rejetaient sur tes genoux, me tatouaient sur ta joue. On à eu tellement de mal à faire accepter notre couple, c'est peut être ça qui nous à détruis. Combien de grands voyages, combien d'épreuves avons nous affrontés pour nous laissés couler ?

Jusqu'au jour où j'ai dit: "Va t'en ! J'ai plus rien à blesser qui soit vierge de coups ! Des coups à l'âme, tous ces gens qui nous on juger, tous ces soit disant amis qui nous on laissé tomber, - c'était pas de ta faute, je le sait bien, enfin je m'en rend compte maintenant - J' suis fatiguée des kilomètres qu'on franchit pour être à un plus mauvais bout". J'ai continué en te disant : "Prends ton balai de fortune et vole tant que tu voudras . Va t'en donc promettre ta lune à une autre que moi"

Je pensais que tu serais plus heureux sans moi, que tu pourrais à nouveau sourire, que tu pourrais ... Mais, je croyais pas que tu allais m'obéir à la lettre comme ça. Je t'ai regardé partir, en mourant tout bas. Brisée à des endroits que j' me connaissais pas, entre mon coeur et tes bras. Les étoiles que j'avais dans l' regard et qui semblaient te plaire sont venues s'échouer comme des étoiles de mer, dans le chocolat de mes yeux, pour finir pas disparaître dans les larmes que j'ai laisser couler. Le coeur comme un souvenir, le corps comme un grenier. J'ai eu peur d' m'écrouler.

Je sais pas de quelle manière comme poussée par le vent, je me suis mise à poursuivre, en courant le nuage de poussière que ton balai de misère faisait tourbillonner en filant. Mais ça, tu ne la pas vu... Alors, je me suis mise à crier : "Attends-moi j'arrive ! Je peux pas vivre sans toi. Et si c'est pas une vie de te suivre, et bien ce sera ce que ce sera. T'as encore, dans les mains la petite cuillère qui m' ramassait si bien quand j' m'écrasais par terre, t'as encore, dans les mains la petite caresse qui ...''  
Mais, bien sûr, t'as rien entendu et ton nuage et toi vous avez disparu, et je suis restée là, comme un cheval de bois qui ne berce plus personne et que l'on abandonne.

Les semaines on passés, les mois, les années... Après être resté seul pendant un ans, ne faisant que pleurer et attendre ton retour, j'ai renoué avec mes amis, j'ai repris le travail, j'ai recommencé à rire, à sourire, à vivre. Je ne suis jamais re-tombée amoureuse, il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre que toi et je ne t'ai jamais revu...

Mais, un jour que je me croyais mieux, que j'allais à Prè-au -Lard, et que c'était pluvieux à deux nuages d'un orage.  
À faire taire les oiseaux, à deux pas des Trois Balais et à trois de la Tête de Sanglier. À deux doigts d'oublier. J'étais perdue dans mon imperméable et dans quelques pensées, comme: "C'est drôle dans le sable toutes ces traces de souliers", comme: "Je sais pas ce que j' vais foutre de ma longue soirée". C'était un vendredi, je m'en souvient, comme si c'était hier, Ginny et Harry fêtaient leur 5 ans ensemble, tu te rend compte, ça faisait déjà 5 ans, ils se sont mis ensemble quand tu m'as quitté. Et Ron , lui, était encore de sortit, comme tout les vendredi soir, depuis que Voldemort était mort, donc j'étais seul ce soir là.

Et là...Juste à coté de moi, ce parfum agréable, ces cheveux familiers, ce blond presque blanc, ce regard bleu gris d'une profondeur sans limite. C'était... c'était toi. Et l'orage éclata en même temps que le morceau de chair qui me servait de coeur. Et le vent se leva en même temps qu'un éclair, nous fit tous les deux trembler de peur. On c'est regardés longtemps, très longtemps et je t'ai dit :

- Si tu viens pour les étoiles, elles sont tombées dans la boue. Si t'es là pour me voir, je te signale, qu'il n'y a plus rien à voir du tout !

Tu m'as regardé et puis tu m'as dit :

- J'ai parcouru les chemins de mes rêves à des rêves qui n'étaient pas les tiens. J' voulais juste que tu saches, mon amour, que ces foutus parcours ont toujours été vains.

Alors j'ai dit:

- Drago, tu peux pas ... Bon, puisque t'es là, viens donc prendre un café. Si tu veux, tu jetteras quelques bûches au foyer, ça nous réchauffera. Le temps que l'orage passe et que le feu s'embrase, comme autrefois !

Et là t'as baissé les yeux, et m'as dit :

- J' pourrai pas car, tu vois, y a un voeu que j'ai fait là-bas, elle te ressemble un peu celle à qui j'ai dit: "Oui". Ce petit "Oui" précieux que je n' t'ai jamais dit. T'as ajouté aussi : Tu sais, elle prend bien soin du petit, et je suis déjà trop vieux aujourd'hui, pour réparer l'erreur, la pire de ma vie, qu' est celle d'être parti d'ici !

Tu t'es mis à genoux dans la vase, pour me demander pardon. Le tonnerre m'a volé ta phrase et tu t'es levé d'un bond.  
Et t'es parti, l'air malheureux, le pantalon tout sale. Et, au coin de mes yeux, il y avait comme... des étoiles .

OoOoOoOoO

Tak (toute seul) pour vous servir !!


End file.
